Watashi No Suki Na HitoThe one I love
by Wash-away-the-sins
Summary: She was taken from him at 13, but when they meet again will he win her love again.......And what about the other 'Him' Whats with him and his daughter, Why Does Sakura care so much.......R&R S


**'Watashi No Suki Na Hito'**

**The One I love/ My beloved Person**

**Chapter One**: _Its Me_

_Summery: She was taken from her, a lab rat. What better way to test a product. She was taken from HIM, And After 5 years, can he get her to remember, To fall for him AGAIN!_

She Was 13, She had everything, A caring Mother, Friends And A boy friend. She loved her life, Hell she even had a brother. But she lost it When her mom Died, Her dad remarried A stubbern Witch named Hokotu Ruu, Who also had a 13 year old daughter. Her Step mother Despised her existance. She slapped her beat her and Had her Boy friend band from her. She was good friends With Azuki Ruu. But then it happend. See this group of scientists came looking for 13-15 year old girls, They would give the family 50,000 American bills, now since it was American money it was worth quite alot in Japan, Now here are the facts....... Female people were verry rare in china because, they were sent away unless they had a royal, or important part there. This project was in China for now. Of course The girl thought 'Oh my dad wouldn't sell me, too bad he wasn't there. Then......" We're selling you" Hokotu said Happily Azuki had a tear stained face.

"what would my father say?" The girl Spat.

"Well, ' She just dissapeard, i don't know what happend' for a lie" Hokotu Said smirkin at the girls face. That night the girl was shipped away The girls name Was...............

**5 years later**

"SAKURA............. Get your Ass down here whore" Mr. Mokoto said yanking the Emerald eyed Brown haired girl down the staired, She had gold tips and roots making her hair look beatiful, not that she needed it, she was a godess already.

"What do you want, Toma?" Sakura spat at the young 23 year old black ahired blue eyed Man.

"Its time for your Party, the most important people in China are here to by a good whore for a slave though." He said as if giving her a choice

"Better a Slave than a stupid whore!" She spat

"So be it" he smirked throwing her on stage.

(**somewhere else**)

"MOMMY!?!?!" A black haired green-blue eyed girl yelled climbing from her bed.

she was 3 year old Aiumi Lee Mokoto. She looked beautiful and very smart. her father had told her about tons of things.

_(A/N: I know its Young but for the sake of my story, Motoko Baing 23 makes him,5 years older than Sakura, her being 18, their Daughter is 3 meaning she was born when sakura was 16, Syaoran is 21 at the moment meaning he must find a bride, sadley her is to marry someone else, mre mportant then a need I say "Whore")_

The little girl ran down the hall to teh stage room where she noticed her Father.

"Daddy!" The girl yelled jumping into motoko's arms.

"Hey Hunny, Mommys going on vacation" He said to his daughter rubbing his nose to hers.

"why?, Doesn't mommy love us?"

"NO!" he yelle a little to quickly making the girl whince

"Sorry daddy" the girl said jumping down from her dads arms and running to play with Animay Yamazaki.

(**meanwhile W/ Sakura**)

Sakura was shoved into a black limo by a slightly grey haired man with shocking brown eyes.

'Those eyes' Sakura thought to her self.

She fell asleep just as they pulled up to the large masion. the sun was bright as Sakura was lead into the home.

"Change into these" a woman yelled throwing a black and white maids dress, the skirt was a little too short, but oh well Sakura was a "Whore"

Sakura was lead through the halls and showed each room, she was sent into a large green room, it smelt of cinnimon and spice.

'That smell'........

"You will stay here untill my son, your owner and his fiancee return." the woman spat.

About two hours later!!

Boredom, now what would a 18 year old girl do when she was bored, well I 'm not sure, but this girl gladly had a pink wand in her hand while a blue lady, known as bubbly throuh soapy bubbles at the young girl. Sakura was singing and dancing when she heard foot stepts.

'uh-oh' "bubbly reatearn to you pwer confined, Clow Card." She whisperd as the room bacame clean of all magic and.....bubbles.

a boy with brown hair and amber eyes walked in with a black haired silver eyed girl.

Sakura mumbled a squeak, when her wand started to wiggle from its posistion.

The girl looked at her funny, from her posistion of the boys sholders, he just dropped her on the bed and walked to Sakura.......

The girl walked over and looked at the girl funny.

"Sakura-chan?" The two people said in Unisin.

"hai, Im the servent for lord Syaoran Li?"

"Saku, you don't remember us?" the girl asked

"Iie" She said "should I?"

"Sakura, its me Syaoran" He spock touchig her cheek

"And...... Its Me Azuki, Your step sister"

_**DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**Well how was it, good yes no happy sad what tell mein a review thanks bye**_


End file.
